Some conventional microprocessors have an included functionality, an interrupt functionality, which may be used to stop normal processing and perform a special task in a timely manner. In some instances the special task is a protection function. With the interrupt functionality, a microprocessor is programmed to fetch a set of instructions when receiving an external signal at a designated input pin and generate a signal on a designated output pin to stop or interrupt the potentially harmful condition. One skilled in the art will understand the interrupt functionality that is provided with some conventional microprocessors.
Some microprocessors do not include the interrupt functionality due to, for example, the additional cost. As such, lower cost microprocessors may be programmed to poll for certain conditions to determine if an interrupting function is needed. The response time associated with such polling, however, can be slower than desired.